The Shudderwock/Ilayuminite
' ' Complete the Epic Boss fight in season ?, chapter ??, mission ??.' ' Complete the Covert Operation: "The Strange Child". |organization = n/a (at the moment) |health = 5 |health# = 187 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 133 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 4 |defense# = 30 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 26 |evasion = 1 |evasion# = 16 |effects = |bio =''' The earliest mentions of this bizarre entity were recorded in nonsensical children’s rhymes. As a result, initial reports of the Shudderwock in the woods were dismissed as the hysterical prattle of an unhinged mind. The poor soul was indeed unhinged, but the Shudderwock lurking in the Witchwood is nonetheless terrifyingly real. |gender = Unknown |metal = No. }} |name1b = Claws that CATCH |stamina1b = 23% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 4 |hitcrit1b = 74%/48% |cooldown1b = n/a |type1b = Melee Unarmed Slashing |effects1b = |name2 = Snicker-Snack! |stamina2 = 23% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 87%/27% |type2 = Magic |Text2 = "Related to Pot of Greed" |effects2 = |name3 = Reflection of the Woods |stamina3 = 30% |target3 = All Allies |cooldown3 = 3 rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Magic |effects3 = |name4 = Speak and Repeat |stamina4 = 50% |target4 = All |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Magic |effects4 = }} *'''Pro-Precog: Characters for Precognitive Justice. *'Antihero:' Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Alias-Less:' Heroes who go by their first and last name. *'Anything’s Possible: '''Heroes who can manipulate probability. *'Arcane Arts: Heroes who use magic. *'''Does it Matter: Heroes who can manipulate matter. *'Red in the Ledger:' Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Middle-Earth Roleplay:' Glinda, Black Knight, Cyclops, etc. *'Twist the Dreams:' Witchwood related characters. *'The Deity and The Monster:' Hagatha and the Shudderwock. *'Interesting Abomination': High Evolutionary and the Shudderwock. *'A Vampiric Interview, An Astounding Worldview:' Selene and the Shudderwock. *'Fists That Snatch:' Sebastian Shaw and the Shudderwock. *'Naos of the Chaos:' Discordia and the Shudderwock. *'Change, Derange, Rechange? Strange. : '''Abathur and the Shudderwock. *'The Tip-Toer and the Stomper:' Evelynn and the Shudderwock. *'The Strange Child: Molly and the Shudderwock. *'''Isn't Easy Being Green: '''Green-skinned Heroes. '''Blueprints: The Shudderwock is the terrible monster of the Witchwood, a Hearthstone (a card game based on the world of Warcraft) expansion about the twisted area near the city Gilneas, where the most twisted creatures and phenomena take place in, which is why it's also called the Edge of Reality. The Shudderwock was inspired by Alice And The Looking Glass’ Jabberwocky. No one knows what the Shudderwock is. All we know is that his mere presence alters reality. The Shudderwock ALWAYS rhymes. "The Strange Child" is a very small covert operation about Molly, which gets lost at a deploy in the Witchwood Forest. The Shudderwock doesn't hurt her but feels strange about how she isn't afraid of him. Thinking the alliance has done something abominable to Molly, he goes and visits the alliance. He then finds other "monsters" like him lurking in the alliance. After some weapon research, he joins the fight on our side, where he felt a sense of belonging. Don't expect this to be sentimental, though - It is still a terrifying monster. Frumiousity (might) mean Fuming and Furious. It comes from the Jabberwocky inspiration, so no one really knows. Same for Snicker Snack and the Vorpal blade. Magic abilities that were done by enemies are also repeated, but for The Shudderwock's team. This means that if the abilities targeted The Shudderwock's team, it now targets their enemies. Brilling is the hour between Twilight and pitch black, when the horrors of the night come out. Uffish means deep breathes. Naos is the Greek word for temple, shrine, and the Shudderwock makes a LOT of chaos. Category:Bruisers Category:Bruiser Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Heroes